clubpenguin1fandomcom-20200213-history
Club Penguin
:For the place in where the game happens, see the Club Penguin Island article. Not to be confused with Club Penguin.com. Club Penguin, mostly referred to as CP, is a MMOG for kids/teens that was developed by New Horizon Interactive. Using cartoon penguin avatars, players can chat, play mini games, and participate in other activities with one another in a snow-covered virtual world. Club Penguin was first made available to the public on October 24, 2005 on 12:00 PM (Penguin Standard Time) and has since then expanded into a large online community. Club Penguin shares similarities with other popular online environments like RuneScape and Habbo Hotel. Though open to everyone, Club Penguin is primarily designed for children aged six to fourteen, and has been qualified for the Better Business Bureau - Kid's Privacy Seal of Approval. Club Penguin was also awarded the "Editor's Choice" award from Children's Technology Review Magazine. Though the game can be played for free, some of the features are not available unless a membership is purchased. These features include: upgrading and buying things for your igloo, buying clothes, hats, and wigs. Gameplay avatar with a Chef Hat and Pizza Apron.]] Economy The Economy of Club Penguin revolves around mini games and the coin system. Money can be earned via playing mini-games, which can be both single-player, and multiplayer. Items such as: Clothing, Furniture or pets, can be bought to accommodate the lifestyle of a character in Club Penguin. However, these items cannot be traded nor sold, and therefore kept permanent. Membership :See main article: Member Members, are players who pay for extra benefits in the world of Club Penguin. They count as about 2/3 of the population. Members can use coins to buy clothing, furniture and puffles - domesticated animals, which are kept as pets. They also have the privileges for VIP rooms and are more recognized in Club Penguin. However, non-members can still acquire items, which are usually given out at "parties". Members also attend exclusive parties and events. Parties Parties are monthly events that are immensely popular in Club Penguin. The island is usually decorated to fit the theme, and as aforementioned, free items are given to non members. In some parties, members can gain VIP access to a special, exclusive room which is only available at the time of the party, and thereby called The Party. Only members can enter to the party room (if there is). Parties usually last to around one week, but if it is of significance (e.g Halloween, Christmas) the time is usually extended. Some break-ins by non-members have been tried at member parties,but they never get in. That is maybe the reason why CP Trainer and Penguin Storm and all those other trainers were made. You can break in with them. WARNING: Breaking in with these trainers will get you a 72 hour or forever ban. Languages Club Penguin is currently available in English, Portuguese, Spanish, and French. There is a rumor that Club Penguin will offer more languages in the future. Reception Although it has attracted some criticism, Club Penguin is for the most part well received. The Better Business Bureau gave it the “kids' privacy seal of approval”. It has been praised for teaching children to "practice safe money-management skills". Club Penguin is rapidly growing showing that it has been successful. However, concerns about the safety of Club Penguin have been raised. Caitlin Flanagan from The Atlantic Monthly said Club Penguin was “certainly the safest way for unsupervised children to talk to potentially malevolent strangers — but why would you wants them to do that in the first place?". Lynsey Kiely from the Sunday Independent said: “we cannot guarantee that every person who visits the site is a child.". Club Penguin has also been called "childish" on numerous occasions. Club Penguin has also been criticized for the “member’s only part of the game”. Non-members cannot acquire certain clothing items, furniture for their igloos, new igloos or many types of puffles. Trivia *Several books, such as "The Ultimate Official Club Penguin Guide Volume 1", "Stowaway! Adventures at Sea" and "Waddle Lot of Laughs" have been published by Club Penguin. *Club Penguin was created on the Nintendo DS (DS) For more information, click here. *Club Penguin uses money from users purchasing Membership, books, toys and games to keep the website running. *The designers of Club Penguin always put something very tall or giant things (Like the chairs at The Command Room, or the door of the HQ). Map Below is an interactive map of Club Penguin. Click on the place you want to go, and it will bring you to the article for the location you clicked on. File:ClubPenguin_map.png rect 220 289 450 386 Town rect 464 299 560 382 Snow Forts rect 200 42 246 128 Ski Hill rect 42 362 224 472 Dock rect 46 178 168 296 Beach rect 400 194 580 270 Soccer Pitch rect 580 420 650 460 Igloo rect 575 289 765 386 Plaza rect 533 101 643 171 Mine Shack rect 704 151 754 198 Cove rect 636 212 770 283 Forest rect 211 123 334 211 Ski Village rect 746 118 830 151 Iceberg rect 473 20 547 74 Dojo Courtyard desc bottom-left See also *Club Penguin Island *ClubPenguin.com *Club Penguin History *Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force Sites supporting Club Penguin Club Penguin can be played via three different places: *ClubPenguin.com *Miniclip.com *Disney.com External links *Club Penguin official website *Play Club Penguin *Wikipedia article *Wordpress Blogs about Club Penguin Category:New Club Penguin Category:Places Category:Islands Category:Games Category:Club Penguin